Playing With Fire
by charliepink
Summary: AU - It takes some convincing for Tig and his partner, Venus, to persuade their friend Chibs into the strip club - especially because the club is full of male dancers. However, once Chibs finally steps inside, he finds himself suddenly taken by the stripper simply named Juice.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Playing With Fire

 **Author:** charliepink

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Chibs/Juice

 **Summary:** AU - It takes some convincing for Tig and his partner, Venus, to persuade their friend Chibs into the strip club - especially because the club is full of male dancers. However, once Chibs finally steps inside, he finds himself suddenly taken by the stripper simply named Juice.

 **Disclaimer:** I did not make a profit off of this story. I do not own or know anyone or anything relating to Sons of Anarchy. This is a work of fiction.

*Cross-posted on AO3*

 **Notes:** I couldn't help myself and decided to go ahead and post the AU Chibs/Juice story I'd mentioned while I'm working on the next part of 'I am a Nightmare.'

And yes, the Pink Jelly Bean really does exist. ;P

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"I'm not going to no damned queer bar!" Chibs growls fiercely.

"Strip club, actually," Tig grins at his best friend.

"Tigger, I will stab you."

"Come on, Chibby. Venus and I want you to meet one of our friends."

The two men are leaning against one of the road company's trucks that they work for. "Morrow Road Repair" is printed in bright red across the white of the truck's side panel, and the letters are partly obscured as they lean their backs against it. They're on their lunch break, and Tig has cornered Chibs in hopes of finally talking him into joining him and his partner, Venus, at _Teller's Lovelies_ , the local strip joint.

Chibs waves his chicken sandwich threateningly at Tig, "If ya ask me one more time, I'll suffocate ye with me bread."

"That accent, darling, I can't take you seriously."

"Tig!"

"Alright, alright," Tig backs away from Chibs' dangerous glare, "But if you change your mind, Venus and I are heading there at eight." He ducks as the remainder of Chibs' sandwich comes flying at his head and walks away with a chuckle.

Chibs rolls his eyes and reaches into his cooler to fish out a cold can of soda. He'd prefer a beer, but as they're still on the job, it'll have to wait until later. He pops the tab, downs half the ice cold liquid in one chug, then wipes his lips with the back of his hand. The sun beats ferociously down on them and sweat is beginning to pour down his face. The county had tasked Morrow's to fix one of the country roads that had begun to fall apart, and so far they'd spent the day filling deep potholes. They still have three more holes to fill until they're done, and Chibs is hoping they can finish early just to get out of the sun.

When their lunch break is over, he, Tig, and their boss, Clay, go back to filling the holes. The job is boring, and Chibs finds his mind wandering. It settles on the conversation he and Tig had been having, and Chibs' wonders why Tig has been so pushy about getting him to check out Teller's. Tig knows Chibs is fond of women, not men. He even has a teenage daughter from when he was married to his now ex-wife, Fiona. Yet, Tig won't stop hassling him about checking out the place. Faintly, he considers biting the bullet and meeting Tig there tonight, but then he mumbles, "I'm not fucking queer," to himself and goes on filling potholes.

The sun is only beginning to sink in the sky when they finish the last pothole. It's a little past five, and Chibs' muscles are sore from shoveling rocks and blacktop and repairing the road all day. He gulps another soda as he settles into his work pickup truck and slowly makes his way home. He lives in the country, just on the outskirts of town, in an average size two story house. He lives alone as Fiona and his daughter, Kerrianne, had moved out when he and Fiona had gotten divorced. The house is slowly beginning to fall into disrepair, and he keeps telling himself he's going to get out and fix it. The white siding is dirty and beginning to come unattached in places, and the windows are foggy and in need of cleaning. He makes a mental note to wash the windows tomorrow on his day off even though he knows he'll probably hang out in front of the TV all day.

Chibs parks his truck in the driveway next to his only other pride and joy aside from his daughter: his big, black, beautiful Harley. He stares longingly at it, craving a good long ride in the breeze, and decides to go inside, grab a bite to eat, shower, then come out to go for a ride. Inside, he whips himself up another sandwich and hungrily wolfs it down. One problem with not having a woman in the house is that he's not a very good cook, and he misses Fiona's home cooked meals. Of course, then he always remembers he doesn't miss Fiona herself and the thoughts leave as quickly as they came.

The shower feels good against his sweat-slicked skin, and he air dries in the cool air of the air conditioning once he steps out. He runs a comb through his rapidly greying hair, then pushes his long bangs back behind his ear. His eyes flick for a moment at his reflection in the mirror, and he slowly reaches up to touch the scars on either cheek. The scars are deep, from a time when he was much younger. He doesn't mind them, but he knows some people find them intimidating when they first meet him. Still, nothing he can do about them, so his hands fall from his face and he turns his back to the mirror.

It's after six when he finally makes his way back out to his motorcycle. The sun is quickly sinking now, and before long it will be sunset. A slight warm gentle breeze rustles his hair, off-setting the heat around him, and he smiles. Perfect riding weather.

He'd chosen dark blue jeans and a brown leather jacket for the ride. Even though the air and breeze are warm, nightfall will cause the temperatures to cool and he doesn't want to be cold. The motorcycle roars underneath him as he takes off down the road, cruising the countryside with the radio playing quietly in front of him. He quickly forgets his sore muscles from the day at work and instead becomes absorbed in the ride. Golden fields and tall green trees surround him, and an hour has passed before he decides to turn around and head back.

By the time he reaches town, it's nearly eight, but he's not ready to return home. He makes a turn leading towards downtown instead of heading down the road that leads to his house. The town isn't small like some of the others that dot the countryside, but it isn't overly large either. It's mostly made up of local shops and hotspots, and Chibs is familiar with each curve of the road. In this case, it comes as a surprise when he finds himself coming up upon the flashing rainbow sign of _Teller's Lovelies_.

Chibs frowns. He glances down at his watch and sees it's a little past eight, and sure enough, he spots Tig's own motorcycle parked in front of the strip club. Venus' helmet is resting on the back, and he knows that she's there too, just as Tig had promised.

"Alright!" Chibs huffs, though he doesn't know who he's speaking to.

He parks his bike next to Tig's. Night is now around him, and the bright sign of Teller's causes him to blink as he nears the door. An overweight bearded man with long, stringy hair guards the door, and he eyes Chibs suspiciously as Chibs draws closer. Chibs nods awkwardly in his direction, and the bouncer nods back. Apparently, this means he's allowed in.

Chibs isn't expecting the amount of people when he steps inside. The main lights of the club are off, but other lights pulsing in every color flash around him. In these lights, he can see the place is crowded with people, mostly men of various ages, size, and shape, and some of these men are in different stages of dress and undress. Electronic dance music blasts around him, drowning out the noise of the people, and no one seems to notice him step further into the club.

At the left side of the room is the bar, while the right side of the room is full of tables and chairs. The middle of the room holds the dance floor, and here, the floor is covered in flashing rainbow tiles that pulse colorfully with the music. Behind the dance floor, on the opposite side of the room, is a stage that juts out from the wall. A door is closed behind it that must lead into a backstage area. On this stage are a pair of thin, scantily clad young men gyrating to the music and against each other. The one stops and runs a hand down the other's chest, then pulls him in for a tongue-filled kiss. In front of the stage, spectators cheer and toss dollars up at the two men which only encourages the two to claw at each other harder.

"Fucking queers," Chibs grumbles, but he makes his way over to the bar.

The bartender asks him if he wants a Pink Jelly Bean, whatever that is, and he tells him no, he wants a Jack and coke. "Ah, a manly man," the bartender winks and flashes him a grin before handing him his drink.

Chibs glares at him before he downs half his glass and turns away from the bar. He's already starting to regret coming inside.

At that moment, the two dancers are leaving the stage. They finish scooping the fallen dollar bills from the floor, then exit through the door in the back. Chibs wonders what or who will come out next, and he doesn't have to wait long. A voice comes over a hidden intercom and announces loudly, "And now, that sexy drink you all desire...JUICE!"

The door at the back of the stage opens and the entire room seems to swoon when the next young man steps through. Juice is tan, muscular and chiseled to perfection. He's not thin like the previous two young men, but taller and filled out in all the right places. His muscular arms are covered in tattoos, as well as his well-defined chest. His abs are cut in a deep six-pack which flows into the tight V of his hips. Rather than a G-string or thong, he's wearing a pair of tight black boxer briefs, and somehow this makes him appear even more appealing. His hair is cut in a short, almost buzzed mohawk and dark tribal tattoos are on either side of his head. This unique look, as well as his perfect body, make him look like a model, and everyone in the crowd seems to love him.

Even Chibs suddenly finds himself entranced by the young man as Juice slowly begins to dance on stage. Chibs finishes off his drink, then sets it on the bar, unable to take his eyes of the boy on the stage. Juice closes his eyes, his mouth falling open in a breathless sigh as he turns with the music. He's familiar with the song and moves his hips to the beat, every so often moving to the edge of the stage as if to offer the spectators a touch, but only to pull away before they can reach him. He runs his hands down his chest, over his hips, then back up with the music. Sweat is beginning to gather across Juice's skin, and Chibs suddenly finds himself wanting lick it off him, to taste the salt in his mouth and feel the boy's skin against his lips.

A low, predatory growl escapes Chibs as he feels himself slowly growing hard as he watches Juice on stage. Juice has hooked his fingertips into the top of his briefs, and he's slowly begun to pull them down, offering the crowd a hint of what's beneath. Chibs takes a step closer, solely focused on the boy, and for a second, he thinks he sees Juice's eyes flick over towards him. Chibs feels his heart quicken, and he suddenly wants to rip the clothes from Juice's body. He wants to touch him, wants to make him beg, wants to...

"I see you've noticed our friend."

Chibs nearly jumps out of his skin when Tig and Venus suddenly appear at his side. Venus is clinging to Tig's arm, the male-to-female beauty as lovely a sight as ever. She smiles at him as she nods hello. Tig is smiling around the pink drink he's sipping, and Chibs can see the sparkling in his eyes.

"Juice is pretty hot, isn't he?" Tig smirks. "Venus here introduced him to me. I wanted you to meet him, but I see you've already taken a fancy to him."

Chibs chooses not to say anything about Juice. Tig had caught him watching the boy, he can't deny it, so instead he asks, "What the hell are ya drinking, Tigger?"

Tig holds up his drink, "What, you've never heard of a Pink Jelly Bean? It's vodka, ginger ale, cherry juice, and pink jelly beans. It's good, want to try a sip?"

"Trager, I swear to god, if ye ever ask me that again, I'll kill you."

Before Tig can reply, the intercom suddenly speaks overhead again, announcing the next dancer. Chibs' eyes flash towards the stage to see the door closing as Juice disappears backstage. For some reason, this causes a small pain of regret to shoot through him, but he quickly pushes it aside.

"Aw, we missed the best part," Tig whines. "I wanted to see him take his pants off."

Chibs silently finds himself agreeing, though he doesn't know why, and he keeps his mouth shut.

The next dancer appears on stage, a blond twink called Half Sack, and Chibs frowns. He's not at all interested in watching, but luckily Venus motions for him to follow her and Tig back up to the bar. Tig orders another one of those stupid pink drinks, and Chibs settles for another Jack and coke.

"So is this your first time at Teller's, darling?" Venus asks him.

"Aye." Chibs still isn't quite sure why he'd come in the first place, especially after he'd told Tig hundreds of times that he'd never step foot in the place.

Venus smiles. She can sense his discomfort, but she'd also watched how taken he'd been by Juice. Tig had told her one day that it has been a long time since Chibs has been with a woman, and she'd had the idea of inviting him here to see the dancers. Juice hasn't been there long, only about a month or two, but for some reason she'd thought Chibs might like him. And, if she's correct, she thinks Juice might like him too.

"There's my darling!" Venus breathes as she sees Juice walking towards them.

Chibs' heart seems to stop as his eyes land on the young man. He swallows his drink, eyes never leaving Juice's figure. Juice is now wearing a pair of dark black skinny jeans and a tight plain black polo. The only thing Chibs thinks is how much he wants to rip the clothes back off him.

"Great show, Juicey dear," Venus tells him.

"Yeah, Chibs here really enjoyed it," Tig elbows Chibs in the side with a grin.

Chibs' eyes go wide and he quietly tells himself to pull himself together, but then Juice is staring at him and he can't seem to get his words to work.

"Hi," Juice says shyly.

Chibs doesn't speak. He's starting to become confused about why he's acting this way. _Juice is a boy_ , he tells himself. A man. A fellow man. And he doesn't like _men_.

"Jesus Christ, Chibs, he's not going to kill you. Say hi, for god's sake." Tig elbows him in the side again.

Juice is watching Chibs with wide eyes. He's waiting quietly for Chibs to answer, but all Chibs can think of is how sexy Juice had looked without clothes and the thought freaks him out. Plus, it's starting to dawn on him that this was all one big set up. They'd planned all along for him to meet Juice, like some blind date.

"I'm not fucking queer!" he exclaims abruptly, then turns for the door.

"Chibs, wait!" Tig calls after him and he hears Venus apologize to Juice.

Chibs doesn't care. He bursts through the door of the club and back out into the night air. His motorcycle is still parked safely where he left it, and in seconds, he's on the bike and starting off into the darkness. He's speeding, but he doesn't care, instead pushing the speedometer past 50 through the center of town. He reaches his destination, a seedy dive bar full of scumbags and criminals, and after parking in a rush, he pushes his way inside.

Just as he'd expected, one of the town whores, Ima, is sitting on a barstool inside. Two men are on either side of her, and she's twirling her long blonde hair as she tries to decide which one to take home. Chibs shoves one of them out of the way.

"Hey!" the man yells.

"Piss off!" Chibs roars, then turns to face Ima.

She's watching him closely, a playful smirk playing across her lips. She reaches out and lightly runs her hands down his chest. "What can I do for you?"

Tits. Pussy. That's all he wants. A woman. Something that makes sense.

He yanks his wallet from his pants and throws a couple hundred dollar bills onto the bar top. "Whatever this'll get me."

She smiles, swiping the money from the counter and tucking it into her shirt, "Sure thing, sweetheart."

He follows her out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** Jesus Christ, this ended up being a long one. I hadn't ever really meant for this 'stripper Juice' idea to take off, and technically this chapter ends where I had planned my original idea to end, but if you guys/my thoughts decide you'd like it to continue, I could see adding more. (Right now, I'm marking it as 'Complete' though.) Let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

The next morning Chibs wakes with Ima's naked body draped across his own. They're in Chibs' bed and he'd somehow persuaded her to come home with him even though he hadn't had any more money in his wallet. She's snuggled against him, one leg crossed over his and an arm across his chest. Her perky tits are pressed against his side, and the round cheeks of her ass are half hidden by the blankets around her waist. Her long blonde hair cascades over her pillow, and her pretty face looks peaceful as she sleeps.

He reaches out and trails his fingers lightly down her side, stopping briefly to cup her breasts. A sweet sigh escapes her lips and she presses closer to him. He rubs his thumb across her small pink nipple and it stiffens against his touch. She whimpers, pressing into his hand, and her eyes flutter open.

"Morning, darlin'" he whispers with a smile.

She smiles back at him and moves to straddle his hips when suddenly his phone rings on the nightstand. He ignores it, much more interested in Ima's eagerness to please him, and he pulls her on top of him. He can feel her warm pussy hovering above his dick, ready to ride him, and he lets out a low grown when she lowers herself onto his hard cock.

The phone begins ringing again.

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

Chibs pushes Ima off him and angrily slams his hand over to grab his phone from the nightstand. He sees Tig's name flash across the caller I.D., and he answers with a biting snarl, "You better fucking be dying."

He can nearly see Tig's grin through the phone, "Oh, did I interrupt something?"

"Yer a dead man, Trager."

In front of him, he suddenly notices Ima gathering her clothes. She's obviously a little miffed at having been shoved off and ignored. He holds up his finger, silently telling her to wait, but she ignores him. She slips her shirt over her head, pulls up her skimpy booty shorts, and grabs her purse from the floor, then leaves his room without even a goodbye.

"Chibs, you there?"

"You're dead, Tigger." Chibs sits up in his bed and fumbles for the cigarettes he keeps stashed in the drawer of the nightstand. He lights one and takes a long drag. "What the fuck do ye want?"

"You were very rude last night."

"Hmm," Chibs takes another puff from the cigarette. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Poor Venus was very embarrassed by your behavior, and it took me forever to calm her down. She's very upset with you."

"Huh."

"Why did you storm off like that?"

"Because I told ye," Chibs practically shouts into the phone, "I'm not a fuckin' queer!"

"You still didn't have to storm off like that. Venus has been telling Juice all about you, and she was really excited for the two of you to meet."

"Look Tigger, I don't know what I have to do to get ya to understand. I'm not interested in men!"

"You seemed pretty interested in Juice when you were watching him onstage.

To that, Chibs doesn't have an answer. He still isn't sure what happened last night and doesn't know why he'd been so suddenly enchanted by Juice's presence. Juice _had_ been very good looking and had obviously stirred some desire in him, but that doesn't mean he's interested in the lad. Reflecting upon it later that night, after Ima had fallen asleep at his side, he'd just chalked it up to being in the moment. He hadn't gotten laid in a while, and so seeing Juice on stage had simply stirred some desires that needed relieving. Ima had taken care of those, and now Chibs knows Juice's presence has nothing over him.

"Are you still there?" Tig says over the phone. "Why do you keep zoning out?"

"Probably because ye interrupted me sex with a beautiful woman, and I'm not in the mood to talk!"

"Oh."

Tig's simple reply causes Chibs to raise his eyebrows in confusion. "Oh? That's it."

"You really were with a woman just now," questions Tig.

"Aye! An' now ya've scared her off."

"Oh."

"Christ, Tigger, what's with all this 'oh' business?"

"Nothing," Tig answers. "Just turns out Venus and I were wrong after all." He pauses, and Chibs thinks he hears Tig saying something to someone else, probably Venus, and then Tig is back on the line. "Hey man, sorry. I didn't mean to spoil your morning. I'll see you at work Monday."

"Aye, alright," Chibs grunts, then hangs up the phone.

He tosses the cell back onto the nightstand and sits back to finish his cigarette. He's still mad Ima had been scared off because he'd been looking forward to round two that morning. Last night had been pretty good, and Ima seemed eager to make sure he had a good time. It had been nice being with a woman again, even if she was just a whore, and he's already missing the feeling of her naked body pressed against his own.

xxx

The rest of Chibs' Saturday is spent just as he'd planned: heating TV dinners and sipping beer in front of the television. By the time he sinks into his bed that night he's forgotten all about his encounter with Juice and the halfway decent sex with Ima. When he wakes the next morning, he's ready for another day lazing around the house until he reaches into his fridge and realizes he desperately needs groceries. He makes a mental note to stop by Unser's Grocers later, then pours himself a bowl of cereal from his nearly bare cabinet.

In the living room, he plops down in front of the TV and hears the familiar jingle of _The Price Is Right_ play on the screen. The next hour is spent shamelessly watching the show and arguing with the contestants when they make a stupid guess or answer wrong in one of the games. When the show ends, he debates watching the soap opera that follows, but he decides he'd like to get his grocery run over with.

After dressing himself in a simple pair of blue jeans and a dark button-down, he heads out into the driveway. He decides to use the work pickup truck for practicality's sake - after all, he won't be able to carry much on the motorcycle - and by the time he reaches Unser's Grocers he's whistling cheerfully along with the radio. It's another bright and sunny day, and the warm summer breeze had felt nice streaming in through the open windows.

Chibs cuts the engine, then makes his way inside. As usual, people move out of his path when they see him coming. Even though he can hide his tattoos under the sleeves of his shirt, he can do nothing with the scars on his face. He's used to it at this point, though, so he grabs a shopping cart, ignores the fellow customers around him, and makes his way down the aisle.

Thirty minutes later, with his cart already halfway filled, he realizes he has to take a piss. He pushes the cart over towards the restrooms, then leaves it parked outside the men's door as he heads inside. Someone is in the stall taking a piss when he enters, so he walks over to the urinal. Afterwards, he scrubs his hands and makes a move to leave when the person exits the stall.

Chibs' heart suddenly, inexplicably, jumps into his throat.

Juice.

The young man's eyes go wide as he takes in Chibs standing there. The two men stare at each other awkwardly, and Chibs tries to tell himself to leave, but his feet are frozen to the spot. Juice lowers his eyes shyly, and goes to wash his hands in the sink. "Hi," Juice says softly.

Just as he'd been Friday night at the club, Chibs can't seem to get his mouth to work. Instead, his eyes are transfixed on Juice and thoughts of the younger man dancing onstage flick across his mind. He tries to shake the thoughts away, tries to force himself to think of Ima and how he'd fucked her that night, but he can't seem to shake Juice from his brain with the boy standing right in front of him.

"Um, you're blocking the door."

Chibs jumps. He hadn't even noticed Juice move from the sink and come to stand directly in front of him. Chibs realizes Juice is right, that he _is_ blocking the door, but he still can't seem to get any of his movements to work. He licks his lips nervously and faintly recognizes how his pulse has quickened with Juice standing next to him. The air feels suddenly warmer, too, and Chibs wonders what is wrong with him.

"I, um, kind of need to go," Juice mumbles. He doesn't meet Chibs' eyes, and Chibs notices a blush has colored the boy's cheeks.

"Right," Chibs finally grumbles, then somehow manages to unstick his feet from the floor. He takes a step to the side so Juice can move past.

Juice reaches out to push open the door, but before he leaves, he turns back to look at Chibs. "Venus was right," he says quietly, "You _are_ very handsome." Then he quickly exits the bathroom as another blush plays against his cheeks.

Chibs stares openmouthed at the closed door. His thoughts are muddled, and he wonders what all Venus has been saying about him. Most importantly, he can't seem to shake the feeling that Juice is also quite handsome. Sexy even. And this thought makes no sense.

Several minutes pass before he leaves the bathroom, and when he does, he's no longer in the mood to shop. He grabs his cart and heads towards the checkout lane where a familiar man with a nametag that reads 'David' waits to ring him up.

"You okay there, Chibs? You seem a little pale," David asks.

Chibs grunts an unintelligible response, and David takes this as Chibs not wanting to talk. He finishes scanning and bagging the groceries, and Chibs leaves quickly once he pays.

Back beside his truck, Chibs tosses the bags into the back and goes to open his door when someone calls his name softly behind him. Chibs turns around, eyes again widening in surprise when he sees Juice standing there. Juice has a small smile on his face, and even though he's still blushing slightly, he seems a little more confident than he had been in the bathroom.

"I..." then Juice is shifting nervously again, "...well, I um, at the club I meant to tell you that I saw you watching me, and um, well, I'd be happy to give you a private, uh, dance sometime." HIs face is flame red, and he can't meet Chibs' eyes.

The truth, unbeknownst to Chibs, is that Venus had been talking to Juice for weeks about the Scottish man that her partner worked with. She'd told him how Chibs hadn't been with a woman in a long time, and that she and Tig sometimes would catch Chibs checking other guys out even if he didn't realize he was doing it. They described the way he looked, how he behaved, and after several conversations, Juice couldn't help but feel interested in this mysterious man. He'd wondered aloud one day to Venus if he'd ever have the chance to meet him, and Venus had quickly put the bug in Tig's ear to try and tempt Chibs to the strip club. When Juice had seen Chibs watching him, he couldn't help but feel suddenly attracted to the older man, and deep down he wonders if Chibs will give him a chance to get to know him. Chibs _does_ seem like he's interested, at least based on the way he looks at him, but Juice can't tell if Chibs really would ever give him a try.

"I don't swing that way, lad," Chibs finally finds the voice to reply.

Juice bites his lip, nodding slowly, "Well, um, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." He turns and walks away, again leaving Chibs staring after him uncertainly.

Chibs shakes his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. He climbs into his truck and makes his way back home, and by this point, he's no longer in the mood to settle in front of the TV. He wanders around his house in an attempt to find something to do when he remembers the thought he'd had Friday about cleaning the windows. Deciding now is as good of time as ever, he gathers the cleaning supplies and sets to work.

Cleaning the windows turns into picking up things around the house so he can vacuum the floors, and once he's done with all of that, he decides to gather his clothes to do the laundry. Hours pass, and once he's finally settled into his chair, his house looks much cleaner than it did when he started the weekend. He flips on the television and watches an episode of Jeopardy, and once it's over, he decides to finish out the weekend with a ride on his motorcycle.

He considers stopping by the bar to see if he can find Ima and persuade her back into his bed, but somehow he instead finds himself driving towards Teller's. The sun has just begun to set, and the rainbow sign flickers on to begin its nightly flashing. He frowns as he sees it and drives on past. His ride carries him back out into the country, and by the time the sun sets completely, the dry night air is beginning to feel a little chilly. He hadn't put his coat on over his button-down, and the thin fabric hardly protects him from the wind. With a sigh, he turns around and starts back in the direction of town.

Again, he finds himself cruising towards Teller's and Juice's offering of a private dance filters into his mind. A small part of him wishes to take the young man up on the offer, and that thought scares him. If he wants a dance or anything related, he can always find Ima crawling the bars. He doesn't need some pretty boy stripper trying to show him a good time.

 _Still_...

Chibs would be lying if he said he'd never entertained the idea of doing something with another man. For that matter, though he'd kill before he'd have to say it out loud, he once had his dick sucked by some pretty boy in a bar he used to frequent. The bar, a hip place called _Fortune_ back in the day, used to be a favorite hangout of his. He was in his thirties and could frequently be found chatting up his friends most nights and over the weekend. One day, a thin young pretty boy, probably just starting his twenties, had come in and obviously started flirting with Chibs. Chibs' friends had already gone home for the night, and Chibs had found himself playfully flirting back. One thing lead to another, and then he'd suddenly found himself in the bathroom of the bar with the boy down on his knees and his cock bobbing in and out of the boy's mouth. It felt amazing, but once he left - after promising the boy he'd be back - he couldn't bring himself to ever return. He was terrified of running into the lad in front of his friends, and so he'd made up excuses on why he wanted to try out a different place. He never saw the boy again.

So, the thought comes to him, why not go to Teller's, take the lad up on his offer, and never go back? He could have a little fun and then return to his normal life tomorrow. He wouldn't promise Juice he'd return, and tomorrow night he could bury himself in some girl's pussy. After all, he's no queer. It'd just all be a bit of fun.

Chibs parks his bike outside Teller's and he makes his way inside. The floor isn't as packed this evening, probably because it's Sunday and everyone has to return to work tomorrow, and it's easy for him to spot Juice standing with another boy near the stage. Tonight, he's wearing another pair of dark black skinny jeans and a plain white Polo. Chibs can faintly see the outline of his tattoos through the white of his shirt, the boy's muscles stretching the shirt tight. Again, he gets the feeling of wanting to tear the clothes off of him to taste the skin underneath. He eagerly moves forward, pushing around a couple of men dancing on the colorful dance floor, and stops in front of Juice.

"Hey," he says, gathering the courage to finally say hello to the lad.

Juice turns to stare at him and his face breaks into a smile, "Hi!" He nudges the blond boy next to him, "This is the man I was telling you about."

The boy, who if Chibs remembers correctly was called Half Sack for some odd reason, says with a flirtatious grin, "Oh, he _is_ sexy." He winks at Juice. "I'll leave you two alone." Half Sack leaves, and then it's just Chibs and Juice standing there.

Chibs feels suddenly awkward. _What was he thinking?_

But then Juice grabs his hand and begins pulling him towards the back of the room. "Come," he says.

The word is a command, and Chibs feels compelled to follow. He's weak at the knees, and his heart is beginning to beat fiercely in his chest. Again, he wonders what he was thinking, but Juice seems so appealing in front of him. Suddenly, all he can think about is the way Juice's ass looks in those tight pants and his plump, soft lips curved in a silky smile.

Juice leads him through a door off to the side of the main room. Here, they're in a hallway with several doors and Chibs realizes nervously that this must be where the strippers perform their private services. Juice had only promised him a lap dance, but he faintly wonders if there's more to come.

"Here," Juice stops in front of an open door about halfway down the hall. He motions for Chibs to step inside, and he obliges, with Juice following after him. Juice shuts the door quietly behind them, and Chibs hears the quick click of a lock as Juice locks them privately inside.

The small room is decorated in expensive furniture. Heavy red and gold velvet curtains hang against the walls, and the floor is a dark polished wood. A leather chaise, covered in plush pillows, is pushed against the wall to the right, while a dark leather chair sits against the back left corner. Between the chaise and chair is a small wooden table with drawers, and a black stereo sits on top with music playing quietly from the speakers. From the ceiling hangs a brass chandelier, and its flickering golden light casts a warm glow within the room. Chibs' eyes flick towards the small wooden table with drawers, and for a moment he wonders what it might contain.

Juice pushes him towards the leather chair. "Sit," he commands, and Chibs finds himself sinking down into the leather.

 _Where did this lad come from?_ The two previous times he had encountered Juice, the boy had seemed shy and timid. Now, in this room, Juice seems a whole new person. He's confident, and the look in his eyes tells Chibs there's more than innocence behind them.

Juice leans over him, his hands on either armrest of the chair. He reaches up slowly and traces the deep scar across Chibs' cheeks. "Scars turn me on," he purrs with a playful grin. His hand falls and then he backs away slightly. "You ever had someone dance for you before?" Chibs shakes his head no, and Juice lets out a small laugh, "I didn't think so." He reaches over and turns the volume up slightly on the stereo, then turns back to look at Chibs. A wicked grin appears on his face, "I noticed you were hard the last time you saw me dance. Let's see what you think this time."

His fingers find the hem of his white Polo and he slowly lifts upwards, flashing the hard lines of his hip bones and the well-defined abs underneath. The music plays around them, and he sways his hips to the sound, slowly drawing his shirt above his head. He lets the fabric fall slowly to the floor, and then he leans over Chibs, hovering his lips directly over Chibs' own. "Do you like the way I look?" he murmurs.

A low groan escapes Chibs' lips and he reaches up to touch Juice's muscular, tattooed chest, but Juice grins and pulls back, "No touching," but then he winks, reaching out and fingering the buttons on Chibs' shirt, "Not yet."

Juice pulls his hands back. He's still swaying with the music, and he falls into the movement of the dance he usually performs on stage, but as his hands find the waistline of his pants he stops, again looking towards Chibs. Chibs is watching him with hooded eyes, his mouth open in a breathless sigh. The older man seems enchanted by him, and Juice notices with a grin the bulge in his pants. Juice leans in, deciding to push further. He straddles Chibs' waist and presses his hips into Chibs' own. Another groan escapes the older man's lips. Juice grabs Chibs' hands and places them on Juice's sides while he places his own hands on Chibs' shoulders. He grinds against Chibs' hips again, then leans in, ghosting his lips against Chibs' mouth.

"What do you think?" he whispers.

Chibs claws at his sides, a predatory glint flickering in his eyes. His voice comes in a breathless growl, "You're playing with fire, lad."

Another wicked grin graces Juice's lips. He grabs Chibs' hand and places it on his own hardening dick. "Good."

Chibs closes his eyes, head falling back with a low moan, "Get those off. I want to see yer arse."

"Not yet," Juice says again with a smirk. He backs away as Chibs opens his eyes and stares at him hungrily. Juice hooks his hands in the waistline of his pants. He pulls down just a little, showing the slight outline of his dick. He smirks as he watches Chibs again lick his lips, unable to take his eyes off him. "You want these off?"

Chibs nods his head eagerly.

"Hmmm." Juice's fingers find the zipper of his jeans and he pulls it down, at the same moment undoing the button. "The thing is," he purrs, "I'm not wearing anything underneath."

Chibs groans and his fingers claw against the leather of the chair, "Christ boy, you're killing me."

Juice smirks, and he starts lowering his pants ever-so-slowly, "Good," he says again.

And then Chibs is suddenly up off the chair. The older man pushes Juice back against the wall and presses his body tight against him. "Jesus Christ, yer a tease." Juice grins and then Chibs' lips crash over his own. It's against protocol within the strip club. The clients aren't supposed to get this close, just a little touching and teasing, but Juice doesn't care. He kisses back, feeling Chibs' tongue beg for entrance as their mouths work fiercely together. Juice presses his hips upwards, grinding against Chibs' pants, and Chibs bites his lip in response.

"Fucking tease," Chibs groans.

Juice reaches and begins undoing the buckle of Chibs' belt. He pulls it off and unzips his pants, and then his hands play against Chibs' hard cock straining against the cotton of his dark briefs. He pushes Chibs back, breaking the contact of their lips, "Sit," he commands him again.

Chibs looks at him wildly, but Juice motions towards the chair and Chibs sinks back into the leather. Then Juice is kneeling in front of him, pulling Chibs' dick free and running his tongue down the hard shaft.

" _Fuck_..." Chibs moans.

Juice swirls his tongue around the swollen head, flicking his tongue against the slit, then slips his lips around Chibs' eager dick. Chibs moans again as Juice pulls him into his mouth, and Juice sucks slightly, taking him in slowly. Chibs is big, and Juice has to pause to keep from choking, but then Chibs' hand is on his head as Chibs forces Juice to take him all the way down his throat. Juice swallows, feeling Chibs hit the back of his throat, and then he takes control again, running his tongue around Chibs' length. He pulls back, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks around him, and he comes to a stop at the head to once again flick his tongue at the slit. Then he's back down, beginning to pick up the motion as Chibs' hand guides him, pushing his head up and down. Juice grazes his teeth lightly against the skin, just enough to cause a bit of pain, and Chibs' bucks up against his mouth.

"Ahh, careful lad," Chibs groans but then he forces Juice down on him again, beginning to use his hips to force the pace. Juice is a pretty sight kneeling in front of him, and he knows he won't last long. He can already tell he's close.

Juice can tell too, and he pulls Chibs again to the back of his throat. He can hear Chibs sigh, the older man pushing him forcefully down, and Juice sucks him as far as he can go. Then Chibs is suddenly shooting his warm cum down Juice's throat, and Juice greedily sucks it down. He pulls off Chibs' dick, sticky cum against his lips. Juice wipes it away with his hand, and then he flashes Chibs his signature grin.

"Did you like your dance?"

Chibs groans, this time with a smile. "Aye, I think so." Juice stands, and Chibs stares at Juice's exposed hips. "I never did get yer pants off though."

Juices flashes him a smile as he zips his pants. "Next time."

Chibs heart sinks as he remembers his promise to himself that there wouldn't be a next time, but he doesn't say this to Juice. The lad is watching him with a smile, and at the moment he can't bear to tell him he doesn't ever plan to come back. That was the plan, right? After all, he's not a queer.

He follows Juice back into the main room of the club. He's surprised at the amount of people still there because the time with Juice had felt like hours, but he sees by the clock on the wall that it hasn't even been an hour. Across the room they spot Half Sack, and the blond winks at them. Juice blushes next to Chibs, and Chibs realizes Juice is back to his usual shy self.

"Well," Chibs motions towards the door, "I'd best be going."

Juice nods, "I'll see you again soon, right?" Chibs doesn't answer, and Juice's face falls as he realizes Chibs has no plan to return. "Right. Not 'queer,'" he sighs sadly.

Chibs turns, unable to stand the crestfallen expression on Juice's face. He walks to the door without a word and exits into the night.


End file.
